


Distrito Diez

by acm2099



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acm2099/pseuds/acm2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky sólo era el nombre de un cruel compañero de escuela, pero eso cambiará cuando ocupe el lugar de Kurt en los Juegos del Hambre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrito Diez

Dave cayó al suelo y de inmediato rodó para esquivar el segundo golpe. Su mano izquierda estaba ensangrentada y el dolor había regresado más fuerte que nunca. Intentó recuperar la respiración, enfocarse para salvar su vida. Giró un poco el rostro y alcanzó a ver un trozo de metal entre la hierba. Escuchó acercarse unas fuertes pisadas; Bruce venía a rematarle. Esperó hasta que el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para usar las piernas y tumbarle. Bruce perdió el aire por un momento. Era un chico grande, de casi dos metros y unos ciento cincuenta kilos de puro musculo. Dave se arrastró hasta el objeto metálico brillante que estaba seguro que era la hoja de su guaparra(1). Buscó a tientas el mango y en cuanto lo cogió se esforzó en levantarse. Bruce también estaba de pie, balanceándose. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que Dave se incorporaba las manos de Bruce aferraron su espada. Dave tragó saliva y miró al chico, tan ensangrentado como él mismo. 

Eso era todo. No quedaba nadie más que ellos dos y sólo uno podía salir vivo. El arma de Dave era mucho más corta pero estaba extremadamente afilada, se había cerciorado de ello utilizando una de las rocas junto al acantilado. Sólo tendría una oportunidad. 

Bruce corrió hacia él. Dave esperó el golpe. Sabía que tenía que sacrificar algo. Se miró de reojo la mano. No tenía ni idea de si aún la podrían salvar así que se decidió y bloqueó la espada de Bruce con la parte posterior de su antebrazo izquierdo. El dolor fue terrible durante un segundo pero tuvo a Bruce lo suficientemente cerca como para encajarle el machete en el abdomen, moverlo hacia arriba del tórax y girar el mango del arma haciendo el golpe más letal. Ambos cayeron de nuevo. Esperaba que la herida que le había causado a Bruce fuese mortal. 

Dave sabía que sangraba copiosamente. Cerró los ojos esperando, pensando en cómo había llegado allí. Pensando en _él_.

*****

Dave tenía nueve años cuando lo vio por primera vez. Iba de la mano de su padre y tenía los ojos llorosos porque no quería quedarse en la escuela, no quería dejar a su padre solo en casa. En aquel momento Dave se rio de él, le dijo que era una niña y se burló junto con sus amigos. Lo que Dave no sabía era que Kurt había perdido a su madre unas semanas antes. Durante aquellos años de infancia, Dave se había burlado, había atemorizado y humillado a Kurt en más de un sentido. «Tal vez si Kurt hubiese tenido coletas habría sido más sencillo», pensaba para sí mismo constantemente. 

Todo cambió cuando cumplieron doce años. Su primer año de cosecha. Dave aún recordaba estar formado junto al resto de sus amigos en el Distrito Diez esperando, deseando que no saliese de esa urna el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Después de esa cosecha, Dave detuvo su comportamiento y decidió ignorar a Kurt Hummel. Ya no eran unos niños. 

Empezaron a trabajar en la procesadora. El Distrito Diez se encargaba de mantener el ganado para el Capitolio y después procesar su carne, que en el Distrito Diez sólo veían pasar y que casi nadie podía costearse. Ellos no la comerían para luego enviársela. A Azimio y a él les habían encargado hacer el trabajo rudo: descargaban los camiones que venían del matadero. Kurt, en cambio, trabajaba empaquetando la carne. 

Año tras año, Dave lo vio crecer, hacerse amigo de todo mundo y conquistar hasta a los tipos duros amigos de su hermano mayor, Finn. 

A pesar de todo la vida en el Distrito Diez no era demasiado mala para Dave. Él y su padre vivían bien y tenían lo suficiente. De vez en cuando ayudaban a Azimio y a su familia porque, a pesar de que el señor Adams y Azimio se esforzaban, no siempre podían mantener cuatro bocas. La enfermedad de la señora Adams mermaba bastante el presupuesto de la familia. Azimio se había visto forzado a pedir teselas para que le dieran una pequeña cantidad adicional de aceite y cereal. Aunque el coste era demasiado alto: su nombre entraba una vez más a la urna de la cosecha por cada vez las pedía. Para cuando cumplieron diecisiete, cuarenta papeletas tenían el nombre de Azimio. Sin embargo, corrieron con suerte y Azimio no salió ese año. Pero la suerte no duraría para siempre. 

Justo después de esa cosecha el padre de Kurt tuvo un infarto. Sobrevivió pero ya no pudo trabajar más. Kurt y Finn tuvieron que hacerse cargo de todo, incluidas las medicinas del señor Hummel. Oficialmente no había médicos en el Distrito, los únicos estaban en el Capitolio y ellos no podían abandonar su Distrito para ir al Capitolio por más enfermos que estuviesen, pero contaban con Sarah, una vieja ganadora de los Juegos. Ella tenía facilidad para curar y, habiendo sido ganadora, tenía los suficientes recursos como para comprar libros que le ayudaran en su oficio. Sin embargo, si la consultabas, eras tú quien tenías que comprar lo necesario para curarte. 

Dave lo vio angustiado, lo vio dejar de sonreír, incluso dejar de coquetear con Anderson. Kurt se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su padre. Cuanto más se acercaba la cosecha, más preocupado estaba Dave: el nombre de Kurt estaba en más de cincuenta papeletas. El temor se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Le hubiese encantado ayudarle, pedir teselas por él. Pero Kurt lo odiaba y para él hubiese sido una terrible ofensa que Dave lo hiciese. 

Cuando el día de la cosecha llegó, Dave se puso su acostumbrado atuendo: camisa azul y pantalón y zapatos negros (era un requisito vestir bien para las cosechas ya que el evento era televisado por todo el Panem). Formó al lado de Azimio. Nervioso como nunca, buscó a Kurt entre los chicos. Estaba dos filas delante de él, con la espalda recta y la mirada desafiante. Dave aún podía recordarlo todo a cámara lenta. Dharma Temple, la guía del Distrito Diez, había cogido la papeleta de la chica: Samanta Dash, quince años. Y luego la del chico…: _Kurt Hummel_. El mundo de Dave se congeló. Ya sabía que lo quería pero en aquel segundo supo con toda la certeza del mundo lo mucho que lo amaba. 

Kurt sólo pudo avanzar unos pasos cuando Dave salió de su fila y grito a todo pulmón—: ¡Me ofrezco como tributo voluntario! —Eso no era común, no en Distritos como el Diez donde los chicos no eran precisamente un portento ni unas maquinas asesinas como los chicos de los Distritos Uno o Dos. En otro momento, la cara de Kurt hubiese resultado graciosa. Estaba más allá de sorprendido, no podía entender los motivos de Dave. Casi nadie los entendía. Sólo había dos personas en todo el Distrito Diez que podían imaginar qué había pasado por la mente de Dave en ese momento. 

Después de la selección, Dave fue llevado al Palacio de Justicia y encerrado en una lujosa oficina con muebles hechos de materiales que Dave no sabía ni que existían. El primero en entrar había sido su padre, al que dejaría solo, completamente solo. Dave se había abrazado a él con tanta fuerza que temió hacerle daño. 

—Lo siento tanto, papá.  
—¿Por qué? Sé por qué lo has hecho. —En un principio Dave negó pero su padre lo miró a los ojos y siguió hablando—. De verdad, _sé_ por qué lo has hecho.  
—No quería que él… —Paul asintió.  
—Puedes hacerlo, Dave. Puedes lograrlo. 

Dave no había querido decir nada más. El nudo en su garganta era tan duro… Sólo se había abrazado más a su padre, reconfortándose con su cariño y pensando una y otra vez en lo gran padre que había sido, en lo mucho que le debía y en lo que le echaría de menos. Pero, sobre todo, en lo que lamentaba pensar que lo dejaría sin su hijo, sin su compañía. 

Cuando su padre se fue, los agentes de paz dejaron entrar a Azimio.

—Lo sabía. Siempre lo supe. Tarde o temprano ibas a hacer una idiotez por Hummel. —Dave sonrió levemente.  
—No podía dejar que él… —Azimio asintió.  
—No tienes que decirlo. Hace un año, cuando me dijiste que le querías, supe que era verdad. —Azimio se puso increíblemente serio—. Puedes hacerlo. —Dave no podía creer que ni siquiera lo sugiriese.  
—Z, los chicos del Distrito Uno son unas maquinas de matar. Están más entrenados, capacitados, bien alimentados… —Azimio resopló.  
—Mira, no eres un tipo tonto, estás fuerte, eres atractivo, puedes conseguir patrocinadores y…  
—Azimio, me conoces, no soy del tipo de gente que cae bien y no me gusta esforzarme por hacerlo.  
—Puedes ganar, Dave. Júrame que lo harás. Júrame que no vas a morir. Júrame que vas a luchar. —Dave miró en los ojos de su amigo y vio fe y esperanza. Asintió.  
—Y tú prométeme que si algo me pasa, que si no regreso, les cuidaras.  
—Con mi vida, D. Tu padre me tendrá a mí y no dejaré que nada le pase a Hummel. —Dave se humedeció el labio inferior.  
—Una cosa más. —Dave se tragó el nudo de su garganta—. Si… En caso de que no regrese… dile a Kurt por qué lo hice. Cuéntale y dile que lo siento, que siempre lo sentí pero que nunca tuve el valor para hablar con él. 

Lo demás fue un borrón para Dave: el viaje en tren; conocer el Capitolio y la sala de entrenamiento; comer de todo, comer la carne que nunca había comido en su vida; sentirse temeroso al ver a los chicos de los Distritos Uno, Dos y Tres; pensar en su padre, en como lo estaría pasando… Sabía que Azimio estaba con él, pero aún así dolía. Aunque, de nuevo, todo cambió con la entrevista de Caesar Flickerman. 

Como cada año, los tributos eran entrevistados por Flickerman, ese año con el pelo rojo y los ojos delineados de negro. La finalidad de las entrevistas era conocer un poco más a los tributos y que así los mentores pudieran conseguir algún tipo de patrocinio dentro de los Juegos. Dave había estado muy serio en su entrevista hasta que Caesar, con su acostumbrado estilo juguetón, llegó a una pregunta que Dave no quería responder del todo. 

—Entonces, Dave, cuéntame, aquí en confianza, ¿hay alguna persona especial en tu vida? —Dave intentó no sonrojarse.  
—No quiero responder eso. —Caesar, en lugar de sentirse ofendido, le sonrió con esa mueca tenebrosa que tenía.  
—Oh, Dave, ¿te han roto el corazón? —El publicó suspiró tiernamente cuando escucharon eso. Dave levantó la vista para mirar a la multitud frente a él—. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para demostrarle a esa persona lo capaz que eres? —Dave dibujó una sonrisa y negó.  
—Para nada. Seguramente esa persona lo habría hecho mucho mejor que yo. —En ese momento Dave quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a Kurt. Quería decir lo bueno, lo hermoso que era, pero no quería que Kurt entendiese mal todo el asunto y menos aún que pensara que Dave estaba en los Juegos del Hambre por él—. Esa persona es… muy inteligente. Y tiene el corazón más grande que yo haya conocido. Le cae muy bien a todo mundo y seguramente los habría conquistado con un pestañeo de sus hermosísimos ojos azules. —Dave sonrió, no lo pudo evitar. Estaba seguro de que todo ese público habría adorado a Kurt.  
—¡Vaya, chico! Sí que estás enamorado. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que esa persona no se haya fijado en ti?  
—Nunca se lo dije y cuando era más joven… Bueno… Nunca me porté bien.  
—Entonces, Dave, ahora tienes que ganar, ¿no?  
—Voy a luchar por eso, Caesar. Se lo prometí a mi padre y a mi mejor amigo. —Dave guardó silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos recordando lo única ocasión en la que había escuchado cantar a Kurt. Luego habló más firme que nunca—. Pero si muero habrá sido por la razón correcta. —Después no hubo más, sólo el inició de los Juegos. 

Dave entró a una capsula que subió poco a poco hasta revelar el escenario que tendrían esos Juegos. Lo único que pudo ver fue un bosque a su derecha y, frente a él, la Cornucopia encima de un montículo de piedra. En ella estaban las armas y los víveres que podrían a los tributos para sobrevivir, pero también estaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los peligrosos tributos. En cuanto empezó la cuenta atrás analizó las piedras, eran filosas y probablemente resbaladizas; una trampa del Capitolio. Había un sólo camino de piedras buenas. En cuanto la cuenta regresiva terminó, Dave corrió hacia el camino de piedras que había trazado en su mente ganándole tiempo a los demás tributos. 

Vio a dos tributos caer y fracturarse algún hueso al resbalar con las piedras. Otro de los tributos cayó y estaba seguro de que se había roto el cuello del golpe. Dave logró llegar a la Cornucopia, cogió una de las mochilas y su arma. Cuando se giró para salir se encontró cara a cara con el tributo del Distrito Tres, que ya tenía un cuchillo en la mano. El chico se llamaba Ron. Dave lo había visto lanzar esos cuchillos con una precisión increíble. Ron se lanzó hacia él y Dave lo esquivó una vez mientras lograba desenfundar un hacha que había sobre una de las repisas y se la lanzó directamente al cuello. El chico cayó fulminado al instante. 

Dave no esperó; salió corriendo cuidando sus pisadas para no caer. Una vez abajo, corrió hacia el bosque esquivando un cuchillo más y una lanza. Se internó lo más lejos posible de la acción y buscó un buen refugio. Hubo diez cañonazos, diez muertos, el primer día. Quedaban catorce. Esa noche el cielo se iluminó con el acostumbrado resumen de los Juegos. Dave pudo ver los muertos, entre ellos, el chico del Distrito Tres. 

Estaba más que seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. No hubiera querido que Kurt pasara por eso, no hubiera querido que Kurt se manchase las manos de sangre. Cuando asesinas a alguien una parte de ti cambia para siempre y Dave no quería eso para Kurt. La siguiente imagen fue la de Samanta, la chica de su Distrito. Dave le había dicho que la cuidaría, pero Samanta había rehusado; no quería ningún arreglo y tener después que matar a Dave, por eso se había alejado. Dave no podía con eso, no podía ver tantas muertes inútiles. Más de una vez se preguntó por qué no hacían nada en los Distritos; podían derrocar al Capitolio. Pero una vez dentro de los Juegos lo entendió. El miedo, los Distritos tenían miedo al Capitolio y el miedo lo paralizaba todo. 

Uno a uno fueron cayendo los tributos. Para el sexto día quedaban sólo cinco. Dave había sido atacado por la pareja del Distrito Siete. Terminó con el chico mientras la chica corría al notar que no podrían con él. Más tarde, Bruce la asesinó. 

Durante el séptimo día la temperatura aumentó y era casi imposible respirar. Dave había buscado agua y se había desnudado para entrar y refrescarse para evitar caer víctima del hambre y la deshidratación. Unos minutos le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquel río. Pronto, tres _mutos_ enormes que parecían lagartos blancos nadaron hacia él. Dave nadó hacia la orilla lo más rápido que pudo. De inmediato cogió su machete. Desnudo, peleó cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos monstruosos animales que al matarlos lloraban como bebés. Cuando Dave terminó con los tres engendros estaba llorando, descompuesto, ensangrentado de sus propias heridas, con el hedor de la sangre de los _mutos_ y maldiciendo al Capitolio por sus juegos mentales. 

Cogió toda el agua que pudo en un termo que había encontrado dentro de su mochila, empapó su ropa y buscó un lugar para esconderse. Durante esos días había racionado la comida pero ya no le quedaba mucha. Si sobrevivía un día más tendría que cazar algo. En esa séptima noche dentro de los Juegos, los cañones sonaron dos veces. Sólo quedaban tres, Bruce, la chica del Distrito Cinco y él. 

En la madrugada a Dave lo despertó el grito de terror de una chica. Salió de su escondite dispuesto a ayudarla aunque eso le costase la vida pero llegó tarde; la chica del Distrito Cinco había entrado al río y había logrado acabar con dos mutos pero seguramente el llanto la había confundido. Era duro no prestarles atención pero si lo hacías sus compañeros no dudaban en atacarte. Dave lo había notado cuando uno de los _mutos_ le dio un zarpazo en el brazo durante su lucha. Dave cerró los ojos y dejó correr las lágrimas. Sintió mucha rabia. Sabía que las cámaras le estaban grabando; al Capitolio le encantaba ver a los chicos derrumbados llorando. 

Estaba a punto de regresar a su escondite cuando escuchó una explosión y luego otra más. El bosque estaba colapsando. Inmediatamente echó a correr. Al avanzar unos metros resbaló y cayó. Por unos segundos se quedó sin aire hasta que alcanzó a percibir el tic tac de un reloj y, de pronto, lo comprendió. Las piedras eran pequeñas bombas. Justo en ese momento la roca de al lado de su mano izquierda explotó. El dolor era casi insoportable. Dave dio un grito desgarrador. Pero tenía que levantarse lo más rápido posible. Los pies aún le fallaban y no pudo evitar trastabillar y caer rondando por una colina. Cuando por fin se detuvo se incorporó y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que las explosiones terminaron. Detrás de él todo estaba en llamas. 

Dave notó que había llegado en un semi círculo. Estaba seguro de que lo único que le mantenía de pie era la adrenalina del momento. La mano izquierda ya no le dolía pero estaba seguro de que eso era peor. Escuchó unas fuertes pisadas y luego vio a Bruce saltar hacia él. Así fue como el círculo se cerró. Así fue como empezó la última batalla. 

*****

Kurt miraba la vieja pantalla del televisor de los Karofsky. Dave tenía el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado, la mano prácticamente destrozada y aún no había detonado el cañonazo que marcaba el final de los Juegos. No podía ver más, no quería ver más. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y sintió un enorme brazo sobre los hombros. Se abrazó al pecho de Azimio y escondió el rostro. 

En un principió no había entendido el porqué. Dave tenía años sin cruzarse en la vida de Kurt. Él sólo tenía recuerdos del chico cruel, del niño impertinente, y de pronto saltaba de entre las sombras para tomar su lugar. Kurt pensó que era una nueva forma de humillarle, que era como querer decirle que él no sobreviviría ni un segundo dentro de esos Juegos. Kurt pensó, como muchos otros, que Dave quería la gloría y la oportunidad de ser el gran triunfador. Pero la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman le había abierto tanto los ojos que había sentido el peor de los terrores. A primera hora del día siguiente había ido a casa de los Adams para hablar con Azimio. Si alguien sabía algo era él. 

__

—¿Qué, Hummel? —Kurt recordaba a ese chico como otro de sus torturadores pero con los años sólo se había vuelto un mal recuerdo.  
—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Azimio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a entrar en su casa—. Ey, espera, responde. Necesito saber qué mierda pasa. Necesito saber si lo que dijo es cierto o sólo es una estúpida estrategia para ganar simpatía. —Azimio se había girado rápidamente para enfrentarle.  
—Nunca dudes de él. —Azimio había salido de su casa para empezar a caminar hacia la choza de los Karofsky—. Ven. 

__

Adams había entrado a casa de los Karofsky como si nada. Luego Kurt descubriría que Azimio era uno más de los Karofsky, que Paul lo quería como un hijo y Dave lo consideraba un hermano. Caminaron hacia una habitación pequeña con una cama arreglada y un pequeño armario que Azimio abrió como si nada y del cual sacó una chaqueta de una tela impresionante de un color azul oscuro maravilloso. 

__

—Estuvo ahorrando durante todo el año. —Azimio soltó una leve carcajada—. Cuando por fin logró que alguien la hiciera no pudo encontrar el valor para disculparse contigo y regalártela. Lo intentó y más de una vez estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de tu casa. Cuando tu padre volvió a casarse, cuando tuvo el infarto, todas las veces que te vio en las filas para pedir teselas... Ha estado idiota por ti durante todos los años de su vida.  
—Entonces, ¿lo hizo por mí? —Kurt lo había dicho con la voz un poco quebrada.  
—No, Hummel. No lo has entendido. Lo hizo porque no quería que perdieras nada de ti. Dave de verdad cree que tú podrías hacerlo mejor que él. De verdad hubiese confiado en ti dentro de esos Juegos. Pero se ofreció para evitar que te mancharas. Toma. —Azimio le había dado la chaqueta—. Esto es tuyo. 

__

En aquel momento Kurt no había entendido las palabras de Azimio. No fue hasta el primer día dentro de los Juegos del Hambre que lo comprendió. Durante de la noche de ese primer día, mientras Dave veía el resumen de las muertes, Kurt notó su semblante. Cuando mostraron las imágenes del primer chico al que había asesinado vio una solitaria lágrima surcar su mejilla derecha y entonces Kurt lo entendió. Dave no había querido que Kurt tuviese que pasar por eso, no quería que corrompiera su vida cortando la vida de alguien más. Después de ese día Kurt empezó a prestar atención y fue así como descubrió que Dave, cuando estaba nervioso, tarareaba una canción, la misma canción que Kurt cantaba constantemente en el trabajo. Fue así como descubrió que Dave Karofsky, de verdad, le amaba. 

Día tras día había visitado a Paul Karofsky para ver las transmisiones de los Juegos. Vio a Dave sufrir por comida, por agua. Lo vio con temor, lo vio luchar por su vida contra los otros tributos, contra las horribles criaturas del río… Lloró al ver su mano destrozada por la explosión y, justo en ese momento, sintió un terror paralizante al verlo tendido en el suelo, molido, mutilado… Un cañonazo más y luego el nombramiento oficial: Dave Karofsky había ganado los Juegos del Hambre. 

******

Dave vio las grandes puertas del Distrito Diez y empezó a sentirse en casa. Por fin, después de haber salido de la arena, después de haber sido entrevistado y vestido para ellos y seguir siendo un mono de feria, por fin, regresaba a casa. Se miró las manos. «La mano», se corrigió mentalmente. Había perdido la mano izquierda. Los médicos del Capitolio no habían podido reconstruirla y en su lugar le habían colocado una bonita mano metálica. Teóricamente no había cambio, su mano metálica era funcional, pero no había piel ni forma de que pudiera sentir nada con ella. Dave había decidido cubrirla con un guante de piel negro. Empuñó sus manos escuchando crujir el metal. Esa era su nueva realidad. 

El tren se detuvo. Dave miró las cámaras y recordó que aún era un mono de feria. Pudo ver a su padre frente a él. Seguramente lo habían entrevistado; al Capitolio le encantaban ese tipo de cosas. Aunque con Dave debió ser muy aburrido porque no tenía a nadie más que a su padre. Sonrió al ver a Azimio y toda la familia Adams. Sólo necesitaba aguantar un par de horas, conocer su casa en la Aldea de Ganadores y las cámaras se irían. Era lo único que deseaba. Avanzó un poco entre la multitud del Distrito Diez y de pronto lo vio, con la chaqueta azul, sonriéndole. Kurt corrió hacia él y le saltó encima besándole con avidez. 

En ese momento Dave se permitió olvidarse de todo. Besó a Kurt colocando la mano derecha en su increíblemente suave cabello y elevándolo con la mano artificial para que le enredara las piernas en la cintura. Dave se fundió en el beso, en el calor de la boca de Kurt, en el sentimiento de amor y pertenencia. Poco le importaban las cámaras, el terror, los Juegos o el presidente Snow. Lo único que existía para él era la boca caliente de Kurt, la lengua, los labios y la pasión combinada con la entrega llenándole de un éxtasis que jamás pensó sentir. Hasta que poco a poco se retiró mientras miraba los ojos azules. 

—¡Vaya, la fama atrae a todo mundo! —gritó Dharma Temple. Dave bajó a Kurt lentamente después de susurrarle *hablaré contigo más tarde*—. ¿Algo que quieras comentarnos, Dave?  
—No. —Dave dejó a Kurt mientras caminaba hacia su padre para abrazarle primero a él y luego a Azimio. 

Dave hizo el recorrido por la Aldea de Ganadores, conoció su nueva casa y tuvo que sonreír ante las cámaras cuando lo único que quería era hablar con Kurt y luego intentar olvidarlo todo. Dos horas después, cuando las cámaras por fin se fueron junto con Dharma Temple, Dave sintió que respiraba aire limpio. A solas y sin necesidad de fingir más, se abrazó a su padre y lloró desconsoladamente por unos minutos. 

—Tengo que hablar con Kurt. —Se separó de su padre suspirando pesadamente.  
—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora? —Dave asintió—. Kurt entenderá si…  
—Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes, papá. —Paul lo miró extrañado. Dave estaba seguro de que intentaría rebatirle su decisión por eso prefirió salir de inmediato. 

Dave salió de la Aldea y en cuanto empezó a caminar se sintió un poco incomodo. La gente le saludaba, le agradecía y lo miraban con admiración. Con su victoria, el Distrito se había beneficiado: el Capitolio enviaba paquetes de comida al Distrito en el que viviera el tributo triunfador. Lo que su Distrito no sabía era que él tendría que ser un títere del Capitolio y del Presidente Snow para siempre. Cuando por fin llegó a la choza de los Hummel, Dave se sentía sofocado pero se obligó a tocar. 

—Buenas tardes, señor Hummel. ¿Podría hablar con Kurt? —Burt Hummel lo miraba con el mismo extraño cariño. Dave se sentía mal por provocar eso en las personas. No era más que un asesino y, al parecer, nadie lo veía.  
—Claro, muchacho. —Burt Hummel lo miró por un momento antes de dejarle entrar a su casa—. Creo que debería agradecerte que…  
—No, usted no tiene que agradecer nada. De verdad, no… —Dave calló cuando vio a Kurt saliendo de una de las habitaciones. Incluso ahí, en medio de la humildad de esa choza, Kurt resplandecía con un brillo tan natural que Dave agradecía poder verlo después de tantos horrores.  
—Los dejaré para que hablen tranquilos. —Dave se humedeció los labios nervioso. De pronto empezó a faltarle el aire y las paredes parecieron estrecharse. Cerró los ojos un segundo y tragó saliva.  
—¿Podemos salir? —La voz de Dave estaba más oscura. Kurt asintió y le abrió la puerta. Caminaron lo suficiente como para alejarse de la entrada. Kurt aún tenía puesta la chaqueta azul.  
—Me queda increíblemente bien. —Dave asintió mirándole—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo sabes mis medidas.  
—He estado mirándote desde las sombras desde hace mucho tiempo. Suena aterrador pero es cierto, te he admirado en silencio por tanto tiempo… —En ese momento Dave se sentía muy nervioso.  
—Lo sé, Azimio me lo contó todo. —Dave sabía que su amigo no podría tener la boca cerrada—. Gracias por haber tomado mi lugar.  
—No me debes nada, Kurt. No tienes por qué sentirte obligado. —Kurt lo miró extrañado—. De verdad te agradezco el beso; fue la mejor bienvenida para mí y será un gran recuerdo. —Kurt boqueó—. Lo mejor es olvidar todo esto.  
—¿Cómo…? —Kurt estaba asombrado. No podía creer que Dave estuviese diciéndole eso. Era su oportunidad para conocerse, para…  
—Mira, Kurt, entiendo que puedes sentirte culpable por…  
—No me siento culpable, Dave. Te agradezco que tomaras mi lugar pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el beso que te di. —Dave negó.  
—Entonces te has confundido. Después de todo lo ocurrido es normal pero es necesario que sigamos con nuestras vidas. Nada ha cambiado. —Kurt dio un paso hacia él.  
—Todo ha cambiado. ¿Crees que puedo ignorar lo que sientes por mí? —Dave asintió con firmeza.  
—Mis sentimientos existían antes de irme y ambos sabemos tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Lo que hicieses ahora sólo sería producto de la culpa. No quiero eso, nadie se lo merece. —Kurt resopló molesto.  
—Resulta que ahora sabes lo que siento, lo que pienso y decides qué quiero y qué no. —Dave contrajo el rostro—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea, Dave.  
—Gracias, Kurt. Mil gracias por todo. —Dave salió caminando apresuradamente. No podía estar más tiempo frente a Kurt, no con esa mirada encendida, no con esa decisión inquebrantable. 

Kurt miró a Dave desaparecer mientras el enojo se apoderaba de todo su ser. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué pretendía? No podía hacerlo, no podía terminar con todo incluso antes de que empezara. Y es que Kurt no lo había besado por su estúpido acto heroico, que sin duda fue increíblemente único pero que no fue lo que motivo a Kurt para besarle. Había otras cosas, cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie, detalles que le hicieron fijarse en Dave. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Dave. Había sido duro ignorar esa majestuosidad estando sentado al lado del padre de Dave y de su mejor amigo. 

Si Karofsky creía que él se quedaría como si nada estaba muy equivocado. Kurt quería conocer a Dave, quería saber qué había detrás de esas miradas, quería los cálidos abrazos y, definitivamente, quería más besos como el que se habían dado en la estación. Y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera el propio Dave Karofsky. 

******

Un mes después de su regreso, Dave seguía en su casa sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su vida. Era un Vencedor, tenía dinero, una casa nueva y, mientras el Capitolio no lo llamase para ser su perra una vez más, estaba libre. Sin embargo, todo eso no le bastaba. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada. Las terapias de rehabilitación para la mano le ayudaban pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo más. Así fue como terminó yendo con Sarah para aprender un poco de ella. La mujer estuvo encantada; ya era mayor y temía que todo su conocimiento se perdiera a su muerte. 

Dave miró su reflejo en el espejo. No podía dejar de mirar la mano metálica. Había aprendido a usarla lo suficiente como para no hacer daño con ella, sin embargo, aún se sentía fuera de lugar. No era su mano. Dave se estaba esforzando, quería estar bien de nuevo, pero era casi imposible olvidar todos los horrores de los Juegos. Y también era imposible olvidarse de él. Kurt seguía presente en su vida y en su mente pero Dave se rehusaba a caer en la tentación a pesar de lo perfecto que fuese Kurt Hummel. 

—¡Dave, el desayuno! —Karofsky cogió su camisa y se la abotonó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando su padre lo miraba de reojo. Dave estaba preparado para esa conversación desde hacía tiempo—. Sé que es tu vida pero me gustaría saber por qué.  
—No quiero que esté conmigo porque tenga que hacerlo. —A pesar de que ahora tenían recursos, Paul seguía tomando el café sin azúcar. Dave reconocía esas pequeñas cosas como detalles que no quería cambiar.  
—Sabes que eso es absurdo. Kurt no es un niño. Te vio padecer y creo que en todo ese camino descubrió las cosas buenas que tienes. —Dave negó.  
—¿Cómo, papá? ¿Me vas a decir que lo descubrió mientras mataba al chico del Distrito Tres? ¿O mientras luchaba contra los mutos? ¿Tal vez cuando asesiné a Bruce antes de que me destrozara el brazo? ¿Cómo puedo basar mi relación con Kurt en algo así? He soñado demasiado con ello para terminar aceptando algo por obligación. —Paul suspiró profundamente y le miró con profunda decepción.  
—Estoy dudando de tu amor por ese chico. —Dave no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. Se puso de pie violentamente sintiéndose más dolido que nunca.  
—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? —Dave sentía que se le agolpaban en el pecho la ira y el dolor.  
—De verdad, hijo. ¿Te has escuchado? Parece que Kurt es un niño idiota que no puede decidir lo que está bien y lo que está mal para él.  
—No es eso, papá. De verdad no. Sólo que…  
—Sólo que él quiere conocerte, que él quiere acercarse a ti y tú no quieres. Pero la razón que das no es la verdadera. —Dave desvió la mirada—. ¿Crees que tu vida vale menos que la de los chicos que mataste? —Dave no respondió. Paul se puso de pie y encaró a su hijo—. Esos chicos no regresaron a su casa, no volvieron a ver a sus padres, ni a sus hermanos, ni a sus seres queridos. Pero nada de eso es culpa tuya. —Dave bajó el rostro para intentar ocultar las lágrimas.  
—No soy bueno para él… —Empuñó la mano izquierda concentrándose en el crujido del metal—. Soy un monstruo… En eso me han convertido.  
—Sólo si tú se lo permites. El Capitolio ganará si dejas que esto te cambie, si dejas que ellos te dominen. Y, por lo demás, deja que Kurt decida si eres bueno para él o no.

*****

—¿Cómo crees que debería acercarme a él? —Dave estaba de visita en la casa de los Adams. La madre de Azimio se encontraba visiblemente mejor y eso alegraba un poco a Dave.  
—No sé, hermano. Hummel es un gran chico. —Dave soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar bien de tu princesa?  
—No es eso. Sólo es que antes nunca pensé en escucharte hablar así de él. Es reconfortante. —Azimio le golpeó cariñosamente en el pecho.  
—Mañana, cuando termine el turno, acompáñale a su casa.  
—Azimio, ¿por qué se lo dijiste? —Su amigo se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no? Fuimos unos mocosos terribles pero, ¿qué chiquillo no lo es? Durante años estuviste evitando cualquier tipo de acercamiento, huías de cualquier posibilidad de que Hummel notara que no eras un cerdo, y todo por miedo a que te rechazara. Nunca te creíste lo suficientemente bueno para él pero lo eres, tío. Coño, hermano, odio que en tu vida siempre evadas las cosas buenas y se lo dije porque no quería que lo siguieras haciendo. —Azimio se concentró en mirar a Dave a los ojos—. Quiero verte feliz, hermano.  
—Un vez que eres un tributo nunca dejas de serlo. Seré una perra del Capitolio y a cuanta más gente quiera más débil seré. —Azimio desvió la vista hacia su casa, tan sencilla como todas las demás del Distrito Diez. Sus hermanos pequeños jugaban al ajedrez mientras su madre les instruía.  
—Siempre he escuchado que cuando una persona no tiene nada que perder se vuelve más peligrosa pero no creo que eso se aplique a todas las personas. Creo que hay personas que luchan con todo su ser cuando tienen algo por lo que hacerlo. Hay personas que cimbrarían el mundo con tal de salvar a quienes aman. 

*****

Al día siguiente Dave se presentó en la procesadora casi cuando terminaba el turno. Revisó el guante negro de su mano izquierda, comprobó su aliento, se alisó la camisa y esperó hasta que lo vio tan hermoso como siempre. Se obligó a moverse hacia él a pesar de verle hablando con Anderson y rodeado de sus amigos. 

—Kurt. —Los ojos azules se fijaron de inmediato en los suyos—. ¿Podríamos…?  
—Hablar, por supuesto. —Se despidió de sus amigos y cogió el brazo izquierdo de Dave para caminar en silencio por unos segundos—. Pensé que querías que olvidáramos todo. —Dave resopló.  
—No es muy sencillo olvidarte. —Pudo ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dibujaba Hummel.  
—Es normal. Soy difícil de olvidar. —Dave cogió la mano de Kurt, que estaba sobre su bíceps.  
—No sé porque lo hiciste y me encantaría…  
—Me gustas. En realidad empezó siendo físico. Es curioso, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero en medio de ese escenario ridículamente sanguinario encontré imágenes bastantes positivas de tu cuerpo. Te vi complemente desnudo. —Dave se permitió soltar un chillido avergonzado—. Pero no fue sólo eso. Eres inteligente y siempre buscaste la forma de evitar hacer daño hasta que fue imperiosamente necesario. Por las noches te escuché tararear la canción que mi madre me cantaba. —Dave se detuvo. Él no recordaba ninguna canción.  
—No…  
—No te dabas cuenta, Dave. También lo hacías cuando estabas nervioso. Canté esa canción muchas veces en la procesadora y en clase y tú la recordabas. —Kurt se le acercó más—. Aún no te conozco pero quiero hacerlo. Así empiezan las relaciones, ¿no? Dos personas que se gustan, hablan y de pronto… —Las manos de Kurt serpentearon por su torso.  
—Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que crees. Al Presidente Snow le gusta tener el pie sobre sus vencedores.  
—Lo sé. Una vez dentro de los Juegos nunca dejas de estarlo pero no quiero que eso me robe lo que sientes por mí. —Kurt se acercó un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaron—. Termina de enamorarme, David Karofsky. —Entonces Dave lo besó con la urgencia de probar nuevamente los labios que le daban vida. Ahí estaba Dave Karofsky, cayendo en pedazos, pensando para sí mismo que teniendo a Kurt nada podría vencerle. 

*****

Las siguientes semanas fueron para Dave como una medicina para el terror y la melancolía. Kurt estaba a su lado y eso se estaba volviendo una maravillosa certidumbre. Cada tarde, después de que Kurt terminara su turno, se reunían en casa de Dave para hablar o pasar el tiempo. Una de las actividades favoritas de Kurt era coger un libro y recostarse en el sofá a leer reposando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dave mientras él examinaba las notas que Sarah le había dado sobre la sanación y las hierbas adecuadas para diversos tipos de enfermedades. 

—¿Dónde está Paul? —preguntó distraídamente Kurt mientras pasaba una página.  
—En casa de Azimio, ayudando al señor Adams con algunas cosas del trabajo. —Kurt suspiró pesadamente.  
—Mmm... ¿Y tardará? —Dave dejó de leer al notar el tono de Kurt.  
—No sé. Imaginó que sí. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo o… —Kurt arrojó el libro al suelo y se levantó con gracia para luego caer sobre el regazo de Dave.  
—Se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer. —Dave tragó saliva cuando sintió los labios de Kurt sobre su cuello. Lo deseaba tanto. Kurt era terriblemente sensual pero Dave intentaba frenarse. No se sentía cómodo tocando a Kurt con sus manos—. Quiero verte desnudo de nuevo —le susurró. Dave gimió.  
—Kurt, yo no… —Hummel movió pecaminosamente la cadera para rozar sus erecciones. Dave estaba muy excitado.  
—Déjate llevar y llévame, ¿por favor? —La voz de Kurt era íntima y sedosa. Dave se dejó seducir por el ambiente que Kurt estaba creando. 

Lo sujetó entre los brazos y se levantó sin dejar de besarle mientras subía las escaleras. Entraron así a la habitación. Dave dejó el cuerpo de Kurt sobre la cama y se dio un momento para admirarle. Dave tenía en claro que Kurt era un hombre pero no podía dejar de pensar que ése hombre era la definición perfecta de la palabra _hermoso_. Y verlo sobre sus sábanas sólo hacía que Dave se excitase más, le desease más. Quería que el olor de Kurt se quedara para siempre en su recámara. 

Kurt lo alejó poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y después se arrastró un poco por la cama hasta hincarse en ella. Dave lo miraba en un estado semi hipnótico. Kurt empezó a desnudarse y poco a poco fue revelándole la piel más inmaculadamente blanca y perfecta que podía existir. Cuando Kurt estuvo completamente desnudo, Dave temblaba de pura excitación y deseo contenido. Kurt se le acercó lentamente para sacarle la camiseta y rozar sus pechos desnudos. 

—Quise hacer esto desde que te vi el vello. —Kurt recorrió los pectorales de Dave con la lengua. Las manos de Kurt le acariciaron delicadamente los brazos pero Dave se tensó en cuanto Kurt llegó al guante que escondía la mano falsa.  
—No… —rogó Dave. Kurt se separó un poco de él para mirarlo.  
—Eres perfecto, Dave. Hermoso, caliente, duro en los lugares correctos. —Cogió la mano artificial para colocarla frente a ellos y le quitó el guante de un movimiento rápido—. ¿Sientes algo? —Dave negó. Kurt acarició el metal con la yema de los dedos y luego empezó a repartir besos por encima.  
—No, Kurt. —Pero Kurt no se detuvo. Su majestuosa lengua lamió una a una las falanges falsas y las chupó con gula. Dave podría jurar que sintió algo porque su polla se puso más dura que nunca. Kurt se alejó jalándole hacia abajo y abriendo las piernas para él.  
—Te quiero dentro de mí. 

Dave se movió para terminar con lo que aún tenía de ropa. En la cama miró a Kurt coger una loción de su mesa de noche. Dave lo preparó con calma, disfrutando de la estrechez de Kurt, cerrando los ojos cuando gemía y pedía más. Se sentía tan caliente, tan perfecto para él… Kurt le tomaba la mano izquierda para que vagase por su cuerpo mientras Dave le preparaba con la mano derecha y con la loción que Kurt había escogido para ese encuentro. El culo de Kurt rebosaba de lubricante y quería algo más que los ambiciosos dedos de Dave. 

—¿Puedo…? —Kurt sólo asintió moviendo la mano izquierda de Dave hasta sus pezones. La verga de Dave estaba adolorida, dura y deseosa de sumergirse en Kurt, quien le acarició descuidadamente.  
—Impresionante… —le susurró. Dave gruñó moviéndose para colocar la cabeza de su polla en el culo de Kurt y entrar poco a poco gimiendo por la deliciosa resistencia que sentía. 

Una vez dentro, Dave no se detuvo; le folló con todo lo que tenía. Kurt se retorcía debajo de él y gemía su nombre entre los besos y caricias. Kurt le clavaba las uñas en los pectorales y tenía las piernas sobre su espalda. La polla de Dave resbalaba cada vez mejor dejando a Kurt hecho un manojo de jadeos y gemidos. Kurt le mordió el hombro cuando llegó bañando su pecho de su leche caliente. Dave siguió embistiéndole hasta que el culo de Kurt le ordeñó dejándole viendo todo negro por unos segundos. 

—Te amo —le dijo Kurt haciendo más estremecedor su orgasmo. 

Se envolvieron en los brazos del otro, respirando su calor y disfrutando la sensación de plenitud. Dave no se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormido pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó con Kurt abrazándole desde atrás y con las manos entrelazadas, sonrió al ver el pulgar de Kurt acariciándole la mano izquierda. Mientras tuviese a Kurt Hummel, él sería dueño de sí mismo y sería capaz de cimbrar al mundo. 

(1) Guaparra: En México es un tipo de machete http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Machete


End file.
